


Substitute Teacher

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Prince Juudai’s tutor Neos is away on a trip, so he needs a substitute teacher.  Unfortunately, the one chosen is more likely to send him to sleep than give him a lesson.





	Substitute Teacher

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Substitute Teacher  
**Characters:** Juudai, Satou||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX Reversal AU, A82, losing something (the chance to get a nap)  
**Notes:** Figuring out the roles the canon characters play in this world is amazing.  
**Summary:** Prince Juudai’s tutor Neos is away on a trip, so he needs a substitute teacher. Unfortunately, the one chosen is more likely to send him to sleep than give him a lesson.

* * *

“Prince Juudai. Prince Juudai.” 

Juudai stifled a yawn, curled up in his favorite corner of the garden, one surrounded by the deepest of shadows. He could hear the voice calling him but paid little attention. If he wanted to sleep, he didn’t need the extra help from such a boring drone. 

He could hear footsteps making their way through the grass, however, and then once again heard himself being called for. 

“Prince Juudai. I know that you’re here somewhere. I’ve been told you came this way. Please come out. Your mother insists that you take your lessons.” 

Of course she did. She always insisted on that. Juudai shifted a bit. He hated it when Neos had to go anywhere, since that meant that Professor Satou took his place as royal teacher. Satou _probably_ knew things. 

Juudai wasn’t sure, because he’d never been able to stay awake through an entire lesson. He’d picked up along the line that Satou had once been an actual professional duelist, who retired from the active lifestyle because of his health. Even now he coughed when he’d taught for too long. 

_He should go lay down and rest,_ Juudai mused, shifting to get himself into a better position. It would be better for Satou and better for him, too. 

A soft footstep, and then Satou’s voice cracked a little closer to him. “Prince Juudai.” 

Juudai sighed. Clearly he wasn’t getting his nap in today. At least not without putting more effort into it than he really wanted. 

“Professor Satou?” He didn’t bother with a smile. He hated waking up. 

“It’s time for your lessons,” Professor Satou told him, words crisp. “Are you ready?” 

_Not especially._ Juudai yawned and stretched and considered if he wanted to get up. From the way Satou kept staring at him, he didn’t have much of an option. 

“If you’re not feeling well, then we can inform your mother,” Satou offered, eyes narrowing. Juudai held back a groan at that and shoved himself to his feet. His mother wanted him to at least get _some_ of his lessons while Neos remained away on his mission. If she heard he skipped out, she’d be very disappointed in him. 

He didn’t want to deal with that. 

“That won’t be a problem,” he muttered, heading into the palace ahead of Satou. “I’m coming.” He traced his silver collar, wondering what it would be like if he could do so much more. Perhaps Satou wouldn’t be so boring if he could access all of his powers. Being able to shadow-step and talk to the Darkness itself wasn’t going to get him out of lessons, apparently. 

But maybe it would at least make them more interesting. Something had to. Satou certainly wasn’t going to do it. 

Though Satou did have a spirit companion of his own – Scab Scar Knight. Maybe Juudai could chat with him. Or convince Satou to tell him stories about his pro days. Anything had to be better than these lessons. Anything at all. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I also know what Chronos, Daitokuji, Kabeyama, and Ayukawa are doing in this world. But tomorrow, I wrap up with an Asuka fic!


End file.
